darkefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Net Gain Story Chapter 1
Earth. Again. We start another story on Earth, in the same city, but almost 5 years in the future - October 31, 2011. Matt, Dallas and Erica are living together now. Life has gone on as expected for many years now. It's Halloween and it's party time! The ... heroes get together their costumes and their drinks for the party. Dallas is dressed up as a mobster, complete with a Nerf Tommy Gun. Matt is dressed up as Slender Man , using stilts to extend both his arms and his legs. Finally, Erica is dressed up as a necromancer, black robes, that sort of thing. They make their way to the Party House (aka the Darke) and the following people are already there: Luke, Topher, Chris, Mark, Steven, James, Kendric, Benjamin, Jacenta, and Jeff. Everyone is having a good time catching up but Luke and Jeff stick to business talk for a while. It seems that in the last year, Luke started a small software consulting firm, which Jeff now works for. Naturally, this company has been kicking market ass in the city lately, making Luke reasonably wealthy. (I can dream, can't I? -- Luke, the DM) They're all in the living room, sitting around on couches and chairs, some on the floor, laughing like the crazy people they are. Our .. heroes soon realize that they're the only ones at this party who regularly drink alcohol, but that worry soon flies out the window as they find themselves tipsy after a few hours there. James offers to put a movie on the projector. It's a medieval war movie, new to DVD and almost none of the partygoers have seen it. Topher initially makes a fuss about the fact that medieval war movies don't have a place on Halloween, but the others outvote him and put it on anyway. Jeff and Steve decide to pass, and move to the basement to carry on their conversation about alternative currencies and alchemical economics. The movie is nothing too special, but the fights have good CG. The climax takes place in a massive cavalry battle in medieval Palestine, and Luke naturally gets a call on his cell phone at that moment. He looks down at the caller ID and his eyes widen a little. Luke : "Sorry everyone, but I have to take this." Others: "You suck!" He goes to the back hallway to take the call and everyone else goes back to the movie. Soon, Matt and Dallas start to notice something odd about the movie - all the horses on the 'good' side are Arabians (ie: brown) and three appear that are white with brown markings. Odd. A crow also flies close to the newcomer riders. As the cavalry charge at the movie's climax comes closer and closer to the viewer, Dallas notices that one of the riders is a woman. In a movie about the Crusades, having a female soldier is really odd. These newcomer riders are also dressed a little differently than the rest of the CGed soldiers in the movie. The newcomers and the crow soon get bigger and bigger as they charge at the viewer. The crow soon came out of the screen, flying in place a few feet above the floor. After a moment, it cawed and morphed into an elderly human wizard. Some of the partiers quickly recognized him as Khadgar, and told Jacenta to run. After a moment of hesitation, she did so, running past Luke in the hallway. Luke turned in place to see what had happened, and a flare of recognition appeared in Khadgar's eyes. Khadgar: "YOU!" Luke: "Wha-" He didn't get to finish a single word, because Khadgar loosed a Frostbolt, freezing Luke solid. Matt jumped behind the couch he was sitting on, Erica tried to help Luke and Dallas jumped in front of Khadgar, drunkenly trying to convince him to stop. The others surrounded Khadgar, intending to "fight" him. That's when things got serious. The riders came charging out of the screen and would have gone through the far wall ... if several hundred pounds of poor partying schmucks weren't in the way. Kendric, Chris, and Topher were wounded grievously from the charge, and the others were more mildly injured along the way. Upon closer inspection, the partiers noticed that the female rider was in platemail, carrying an ornately decorated, exquisite sword. Her hands were wrapped in a gold wire as well. Her two companion riders were in platemail, carrying long spears. Khadgar then walked to Topher and said some magic words. Topher disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The female rider began a chant and the gold around her hands glowed slightly. Just after seeing Mark get trampled, Erica thought she might be able to help with her first aid and tried to drag him away from the intruders. In doing so while in a paniced state, she stumbled backward, Mark falling as well. Matt stayed behind the couch, clearly showing how manly he is to his fiancee. Dallas continued to try to convince Khadgar to stop his attack, but Khadgar just pushed him aside and headed to the basement. The lady rider finished her chant and Mark, along with Erica's legs near his head, became encased in 2 foot thick amber. James, once again dressed up as Cloud Strife, complete with Buster sword, managed to use it to knock one of the riders off his horse with the flat blade of his sword. When the rider hit the ground, he gradually disintegrated and the partiers noticed that he was aging away, turning from flesh to bone, to dust, along with his armor and weapon. The remaining partiers all looked at James in wonder. The other rider, startled by the partiers' resistance, sliced at Ben, and sliced his gut open in one smooth slash. He fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. As far as the others could tell, he was dead or soon would be. The riders sent the riderless horse back through the portal, letting the partiers finally see through it and see that the land beyond was a great verdant plain with a massive forest in the distance. Category:Plot Category:Team Net Gain